


And Dreaming in the Moonlight

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Moonlight (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dreaming in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://stargateland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stargateland.livejournal.com/)**stargateland** little!bang challenge for the character Eli and the prompt Moonlight.

Eli wakes, the dream so vivid and so real feeling that he bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds just so he can taste his own blood and know that he doesn’t enjoy, doesn’t crave the metallic tang as it fills his mouth and coats his tongue. He swallows and a lump forms in his throat, he doesn’t desire it, he doesn’t like it, it was just a dream. He repeats it over and over in his mind _just a dream_ but he still feels like there was more to it, like he belongs there in that different world, so similar to what he knew before Destiny, before Prometheus and the solved puzzle.

So similar and yet drastically different.

Sometimes the dream is this different world, a world of blood and lust and vampires and other times it is a mix of this world and the world he is in when awake, his world of intergalactic space travel, aliens and his Destiny on a ship. Sometimes, in the dream, it is just him, drinking blood and playing video games and sometimes talking to a guy, no, vampire, named Mick. Other time, Chloe is there with him, talking to him and then he turns to her, tells her how much she means to him, how he loves her, then he drinks her blood and he loves it more.

When he’s dreaming, the only thing on his mind is blood, the only thing that links him to the mortal world, the only thing keeping him as alive as any vampire can be. These dreams are slowly messing with his head, sometimes when he’s awake, he thinks he’s still dreaming, but then he bites his tongue, his cheek, his lip and the blood makes him feel the truth. Sometimes he’s not sure which is more believable, creatures that live off of blood live human leeches or this world where he travels through space and fights off aliens.

When he thinks about it, the vampire world seems the more likely of the two and yet he knows it’s not real, knows it’s all in his head. Still, he can’t stop thinking that maybe both worlds are real, maybe, back on Earth, there are vampires and it’s just that no one has noticed, no one believes their eyes.

He doesn’t talk about it, no matter how much he may want to, he thinks if he confides in Chloe she’ll think he’s snapped under all the pressure they’re under, she won’t take him seriously and really, there’s no one else he can think that he would want to confide in. So he keeps it a secret, like some hidden side of himself, locked away where no one can see, where no one can know.

The next time he’s back on Earth in someone else’s body and with free time to spare – he doesn’t visit his mother again, can’t, it’s too painful – he spends his time in a hotel room with a laptop and googles till his vision goes blurry and his back aches. He doesn’t find anything on a Mick St John, private detective, or any of the other names he can remember from his dreams but somehow that still doesn’t convince him.

He goes back to Destiny and continues to dream, continues to wonder. During one dream, he sees someone he recognises, not someone who has been in his dreams before but someone who he has seen in the real world, a girl with long dark hair, a wicked smile and great body. He’d seen her once, just a glimpse, in a corridor back on Earth, Vala, he was told her name by a passing Sergeant that had seen him staring. Only the girl in his dream isn’t Vala, but she’s the spitting image. She’s not Vala, she’s The Cleaner and yet he knows they’re the same person, just like he and his counterpart Logan are the same.

It feels like some sort of split personality, only his are both geeks but one is a vampire and the other is human and it’s the same with Vala, she’s an alien and a vampire. It hurts his head to try to make it all fit in the same world but he still tries.

When he’s back on Earth again, a different body again, he asks if he can go to Los Angeles. He’s important to the mission, he’s important to Destiny so they want to make him happy, they organise and pay for everything. He spends the first day nervously pacing his hotel room, unsure, now that he’s here, if he really wants to go through with it, what if he finds something? What if he finds nothing? He’s not even sure what he’s hoping for, he just has this feeling that he needs to find out one way or the other or he’ll burn up inside.

The second day sees him finally leaving his hotel room and roaming the streets aimlessly for a little while until he sees something familiar. It doesn’t make sense, he’s never been to LA before and yet he’s seeing things here, now, that he’s only ever seen in his dreams, it gives him a headache. He finds a place he’s quite familiar with and follows it to his destination, wonders if he’ll find the door, if behind it he’ll find himself. He stops before he gets there, turns around and heads in a different direction, even if it is all real, he’s not quite ready to face himself yet, so he goes to find Mick.

He walks down the hallway, he can see the door at the end, this is it, this is the moment where his life may change forever… again. He stops in front of the door and shifts nervously, hand rising shakily to knock twice before he can stop himself. He knows that even if behind this door he finds a vampire named Mick, he knows even then that the other won’t recognise him, different body and all, but he needs to see, needs to know.

The door opens and he loses his breath in a rush, he blinks, reaches out… and then wakes up slumped over his console. Back on Destiny, back in real life. He breathes out in a rush, not sure if he’s disappointed or relieved that it was all still a dream. The dream was so vivid and so real feeling that he bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds just so he can taste his own blood and know that he doesn’t enjoy, doesn’t crave the metallic tang as it fills his mouth and coats his tongue. He swallows and a lump forms in his throat, he doesn’t desire it, he doesn’t like it, it was just a dream.


End file.
